Johannes Van Der Laar
Johannes Van Der Laar (JhookBlackOp) is a citizen of Columbia. He currently is works for the Columbian Police Department and works along side Chelsea Cunningham as partners. He is often found at Battleship Bay or Curt's Groceries & Meats. Early Life Johannes was born in Rotterdamn, Netherlands in April 27, 1864. He was born to Martjin Van Der Laar and Katelijne De Witte. His father was a Professor of Marine Biology at the University of Groningen, and his mother was a seamstress. He grew up on a family estate near the coast, where he was home-schooled by his mother and father. He was taught English by his cousin, who was a Veteran of the American Civil War. He finished his homeschooling at the age of 15, and was sent to Amsterdam for a higher education. University Life and Pre-Enlistment. In 1880, he attended the University of Amsterdam, where he studied Marine Biology and Law. He was an active member of the University Football Club, University Swim team and the University Sailing Team. He finished his studies in 1884, and breifly worked aboard a schooner with an old professor collecting data on sea life. In the late December of 1885, Johannes enlisted in Korps Mariniers, and was sent to Sumatra, Indonesia to fight against the Aceh Sultanate. Aceh War War began again in 1883, when the British ship Nisero was stranded in Aceh, in an area where the Dutch had little influence. A local leader asked for ransom from both the Dutch and the British, and under British pressure the Dutch were forced to attempt to liberate the sailors. After a failed Dutch attempt to rescue the hostages, where the local leader Teuku Umar was asked for help but he refused, the Dutch together with the British invaded the territory. The Sultan gave up the hostages, and received a large amount of cash in exchange The Dutch Minister of Warfare August Willem Philip Weitzel again declared open war on Aceh, and warfare continued with little success, as before. Facing a technologically-superior foe, the Acehnese resorted to guerilla warfare, particularly traps and ambushes. Dutch troops retaliated by wiping out entire villages and murdering both prisoners and civilians. In 1884, the Dutch responded by withdrawing all their forces in Aceh into a fortified line around Banda Aceh. Though most of the fighting was done by the the Dutch East Indies Army, Johannes was sent, with other Korps Mariniers, to the mainland to help fortify the line. In 1886, he was shot in the shoulder by guerrilla fighters near Banda Aceh. He was hospitalized and released in early 1887, thus being sent back to the front. In late October, Johannes was again wounded; this time being treated for a broken leg and gunshot wound to the calf. After his second recovery, he was discharged from service honorably, and was sent back home with other servicemen on a merchant ship. Immigration to Amerika In 1888 Johannes arrived in Rotterdam, and was employed by his Cousin as a guard aboard a merchant ship. He was sent to the West Indies and South Amerika before being sent to New York. While there, he saw the new erected Statue of Liberty and the opprotunity that Amerika offered. In 1889 Johannes quit his job as a guard and said his 'Goodbyes' to his Mother and Father. He then boarded the Steam ship sailing to the New World. He arrived in Charleston, South Carolina and rented an apartment. He then set out to find work. He scoured the newspapers and he eventually found work in the Harbour; working for a fishing company. Finding Columbia While touring the Amerikan Mid-West;Johannes heard about a thriving city in the sky, named Columbia. Johannes was tired of the politics concerning the Amerikan government, and the poverty; so after writing home, packing his few belongings, and paying the landlord; he set off for Columbia, South Carolina. There he boarded a train heading to Georgia. He then made his way to an airfield outside of Atlanta, Georgia. There he found an airship flying to Columbia and proceeded to board it after writing another letter home. When he arrived he was astounded by the sight of Columbia. He was amazed that a city the size of Columbia could stay afloat for so long. He is currently searching for work. Politics & Religion Johannes Van Der Laar was raised Christian and is a Lutheran. His family is divided between Catholicism and Protestantism and has been since the reformation. Johannes Van Der Laar is a staunch Conservative, and votes Republican. He is also an Colonialist and believes in small Central Governments. He believes more in States' Rights, and dislikes large Federal Governments. Other Facts Johannes Van Der Laar loves to shoot and hunt. He is an expert hunter and marksmen. He recently joined the National Rifle Association - founded in 1873. He is an avid swimmer, and boxer as well. Johannes Van Der Laar earned the rank of Marinier der 1ste Klasse shortly before he was discharged; he earned the Aceh Medal and the Expedition Cross. Johannes is tri-Lingual; speaking: Dutch, English and German. Johannes can play Spanish Guitar and violin.